


You are the reason

by Apollynos



Series: Patrochilles One Shots [3]
Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Songfiction, Soulmates, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: "Name one hero who was happy. You can't? Because I'll be first and you are the reason", I said confident to Patroclus.*"You’re the reason. You were always the reason", Patrcolus said quietly to me.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Series: Patrochilles One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1282394
Kudos: 66





	You are the reason

**Author's Note:**

> Song-Suggestion while reading: Run Baby Run - The Rigs

_Love, can't protect you now_ _  
The love that I can feel  
It'll only break you down_

_Love, the secret that I keep_ _  
Who wakes as the world sleeps  
Finds you in the moon light_

Patrcolus had withdrawn over the evening. During the day we had a serious discussion about the fact that Patroclus could no longer see our friends and brothers dying a cruel death outside the walls of Troy and we did nothing to counteract this. I could understand Patroclus, I couldn’t stand that too. I was also not a friend to know that good comrades and brothers and friends died, but Agamemnon hadn’t wanted it any other way when he had provoked and dishonored me and was not even man enough to apologize and give my woman back to me. Instead, he prefers to bristle out there in front of everyone that he was the best, the great Agamemnon who had everything under control.

Angry, my eyebrows clenched. He was a worm; a lousy image of a man who had no sense for warfare and certainly no sense of honor and respect.

I bit down my lower lip at the thought.

I loathed all this. The whole situation, this senseless war, in which I was, dragged into it together with my weapon brother and my dearest comrade Patroklos.

Slowly I shook my head sighing; I let the fabric of the blanket slide down from my shoulders and stood up to step outside.

It had already become dark in the camp, the sun had almost completely set and “peace” had arrived. Occasionally there were still campfires, where exhausted soldiers kept company and licked the other’s wounds.

I didn’t give the quite scenarios around me attention; my path led me deeper into the forest area.

I was looking for my beloved Patroclus.

It was the last hours until dawn before we had to say goodbye.

He would lead my troops to the walls of Troy in my armor. I was afraid of the thought but Patroclus had insisted bitterly to go into battle and lead it, he was too kind and I was too proud.

I couldn’t refuse him this request and so we accepted this proposal together.

My legs carried me swiftly through the forest. I felt like I didn’t have to look for patrols at all, my heart knew where he was and I would just rely on my instincts.

I knew where to go and my legs knew it too.

_Ooh_ _  
Daylight's dying  
Run, baby, run, baby run  
Ooh  
Full moon rising  
Run, baby, run, baby run_

Patroclus sat on the soft forest ground, leaning against a tree and he had buried his face in his strong hands, he too seemed to think meticulously about tomorrow. My gaze became soft as I walked toward him and stepped on a branch that creaked beneath me.

Shook he raised his head and rushed up, turned to me and looked at me from deer-brown eyes.

I was silent.

I felt guilty towards him, but we both knew this was the only way and I knew he understood why it had to be that way.

He approached me silently, putting his strong arms around my upper body. I closed my eyes and returned the embrace, putting my arms around his waist. He was warm and smelled of the fresh leaves of the forest, as well as the sea air where we had our camp.

“Patroclus?” I spoke.

“Don’t. Please”, he replied quietly.

I kept silent again and buried my face in his shoulder, breathing audibly in and out.

We were so close together. So close and yet it didn’t feel close enough.

Not for today, at least not for this night.

Patroclus broke away from me and stepped back a little, his hands rested on my broad shoulders and I looked him in the eyes. He also looked at me.

Leaf green eyes met amber brown.

Familiar and warm we looked at each other.

I felt as if I was sinking in this deep brown of his eyes as someone who sank into the drifting sand.

“Achilles”, said my beloved one hesitantly.

“I know”, I said more than sure of his thoughts.

I took a step forward, came closer and closer to his face – So that only a few inches separated us. Patroclus leaned against me and sealed the last distance between us with a kiss. His lips touched mine; he moved his soft full lips tenderly against mine. His hand found its way to the back of my head, his fingers buried in my long golden hair and our kiss became more and more passionate, it was breathtaking.

_Dear, the kiss that steals your breath_ _  
Will steal your soul instead  
The night is all that's left_

Patroclus broke away from my lips and looked me in the eyes. My eyes were glassy and the salty hot tears rolled over my cheeks. I couldn’t hold them back any longer. I didn’t want to hold them back any longer. I felt him leaning toward me and catching my tears with his lips; gently touching my tear wet skin and kissing away my tears.

I sighed softly, my body trembled with tension. I was trying so hard so pull myself together.

“It’s okay Achilles”, Patroclus whispered rough in my ear.

“No Patroclus. I’m supposed to be the one leading the battle tomorrow, not you.” My voice trembled with every word and it hurt deep in my heart to bring it over my lips.

“Achilles, I know, please don’t let us talk about it. Please. It has been decided and it will be so tomorrow and nothing can change this”, Patroclus said confidently about this decision.

I nodded. “Do you remember when I asked you to name one hero was happy?”

“Yes.” He laughed darkly. “Why?”

“I bragged so much that I would be the first”, I said further and Patroclus nodded, his gaze undefined, before I continue to speak: “I am already the happiest hero. You’re still by my side. You’re the reason. You always were.”

On Patroclus lips a broad smile spread. “Achilles…”

“Hush. I want to enjoy the last night we have for now. Let’s be even happier, shall we?” I said exhorting.

“Yes, let’s be happier, that one last time before dawn _Fíltatos._ ”

All of a sudden, everything was forgotten.

Patroclus’ words.

_Fíltatos._

His sincere love for me.

All of this was the only things that count right now.

Kissing, we went down to our knees, undressed ourselves and cautiously Patroclus pushed me back into the meadow. I felt the grass soft under my naked body and Patroclous’ warm body above me.

_So wait, keep your heart inside_ _  
My hands won't keep it safe  
I'll just feed on dreams, and smile as hope slowly dies_

He leaned over me, pushing his knee between my legs, which I willingly opened for him. The kiss won’t be interrupted for a second; instead I opened my lips for him and allowed him to push his tongue into my mouth. I felt him take my hand in his and put it next to my head; he crossed our fingers as my hand found itself on his head. I massaged his scalp with my fingers and played with his dark curls. Patroclus’ free hand meanwhile wander down my body, warmly his big hand lay on my side, his fingertips, calloused by training and struggle, stroked over my tanned skin.

My hard cock stroked against his stomach as he sank a little deeper on me and I moaned softly into the kiss. An unbearable pressure spread in my lower region. Tenderly and agonizingly slowly Patroclus’ drew the lines of my abdominal muscles with his finger, drove along the fine line of light hair which led to my cock, which he then finally took in his hand and slowly rubbed my length up and down.

I moaned silently into the kiss, but I refused to break away from it. I felt Patroclus’ lips twist to a grin and he separated our lips, he then kissed his way down my jaw, over my neck to my collarbone.

A comforting sigh came over my lips and I put my head a little bit back into my neck, loosened my grip from his head and then put my arm over my eyes. He gently massaged my cock, stroked my wet tip with his thumb, exerted various pressures on it and listened attentively to my satisfied noises.  
His hand finally stroked over the underside of my cock, over the pronounced vein, and then down to my balls as he had his fingers stroked over my hole before he pressed his fingertip against it and pushed his finger deep into me.

I got a little tense around him, but I quickly got used to having something in me again.

_Look, can you see behind these eyes_ _  
Can you see what isn't there  
The truth dressed up in lies_

“Patroclus”, I moaned hoarse as he took a third finger and moved them inside me. My breath went bumpy and from green lust-veiled eyes I looked at him.

“I want to feel you”, I whispered impatiently. Patroclus smiled softly, he pressed a light kiss on my forehead and on the tip of my nose and finally on my lips.

He pulled his fingers out of me and I felt the wet tip of his cock pressing against my hole, slowly and carefully he pushed it past my muscle ring and I tensed a bit. He was so much bigger than his fingers before.

Patroclus broke away from the kiss and soaked in the air sharply. I moved my hips controlled against him to help out the pressure and slowly I felt myself relaxing around him again. He was careful not to hurt me, I could feel that and I knew that too, but I became a little more impatient with every second that lasted.

I wanted to feel him in me again; I want to have him close to me.

I wanted to be reunited with him again.

Patroclus finally remained silent when he was completely inside me and gave me a moment to get used to it.

I looked up at him and smiled affectionately and he returned the look with a smile, so full of love and happiness.  
My heart then quickly beat my chest and almost threatened to jump out.

He was the reason. He’s the only reason.

Patroclus moved within me, then he withdrew from me and pushed back into me with a flowing movement.

I groaned as he did and encouraged him to keep going, I moved towards him to ease his access and feel him more deeply until we both found our rhythm and moved our bodies in unison.

It was as if the world around us stood still, there was only Patroclus and Me; our heated body moving in unison and the naked skin colliding. Our damp mouths searched their way to each other between the lovely sensual moaning. I was overwhelmed by this intense feeling as it moved within me. He pulled up his pace a little bit, I felt how he was reaching his orgasm and I couldn’t last any longer too.

I wrapped my leg around his hip, making it even easier for him to access me for the last bit.

He reached between our heated bodies and embraced my limb; he gave me a few strokes with his fist around my shaft in the rhythm of his thrusts in me, before I poured out with a loud moan in his hand. My sperm splashed over his clenched fist and our stomachs, mingled with the sweat on them.

Exhausted, I put my head in my neck. Patroclus had still his hand around my, now flaccid, cock, while he continued to thrust into me and a little later he also came deep inside me; groaning my name out loud.

I sighed as I felt his warm sperm in me and trembled slightly from the intense orgasm. Patroclus took his hand away from my limb and withdrew from me, letting himself fall into the grass next to me.

Smiling we looked up into the starry sky and only laid next to each other before I slowly moved to him and cuddled myself to him. Patroclus’ heartbeat was now halfway normal and he put his arm around my upper body, stroking his hand over my arm.

“Promise me something”, I muttered softly against his heated skin.

Patroclus said nothing but I knew he was listening to me.

“Promise me, you’ll come back to me. Promise me, that tomorrow you will not approach the walls of Troy and that I will know you by my side again in the evening”, I said pleading to him.

“I promise you”, Patroclous replied honestly.

I smiled softly and kissed his chest.

“You’re the reason. You were always the reason”, I heard Patroclus quietly say.

_Ooh_ _  
Daylight's dying  
Run, baby, run, baby run  
Ooh  
Full moon rising  
Run, baby, run, baby run_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading it. <3


End file.
